


Budapest (First Meeting)

by sassyback1991



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyback1991/pseuds/sassyback1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat is starting to tire of the KGB and the red room so when someone offers her an out she basically jumps at the chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading one of my creations. All comments welcome whether it be bad or good. Also feel free to make any suggestions

Natalia Romanova wasn't exactly emotionless she was just heavily guarded, plus the red room always taught her that emotions were bad and that they were weakness. The red room had trained her to become the perfect assassin and she ALWAYS took out her target no matter how her bosses wanted her to do it. Sometimes it was just using her sniper from a distance but mostly it was up close and personal, tempting a man with her god given gift as a woman and when he least expected it she would strike. She definitely lived up to the name the black widow. In fact she could even kill a man with a fork, at least a hundred different ways - i'm not bragging, that's just how thorough they were and everything was a weapon in her hands no matter how trivial the item may be. During her 21 years on this planet she had already clocked nearly a thousand kills but the older she became and the more people she skilled she started to question her motives but if she were to run she would be dead within days, the KGB had a hell of a lot of deadly assassins under their command - the winter soldier being one of them and that was definitely not someone you wanted coming to end your life. 

When she returned to Russia after another 'perfect' assignment it was always the same and they would let her have a few days to herself before handing her another assignment. The KGB was definitely not short of enemies. But during these days where she was allowed to relax, some form of a reward for her good work she ironically spent them with James who just so happened to be the winter soldier. I guess you could say that it was a relationship, but a dysfunctional one at that and they didn't really do much apart from fuck like wild animals. But she could tell James was getting more attached to her than she was him, sure he was her trainer and they were close but to her it was just sex - a way to release all her anger and whatever other emotions she kept hidden away. After another night together that was solely based on meaningless sex James had said those three words to her that terrified her. He was the winter soldier and she was the black widow, they wasn't allowed to love that much was for sure. And if anyone found out about their arrangement they would both pay for it, in fact they had already been threatened about it her with death and him with a fresh mind wipe followed by a decade as a Russian Popsicle. Not that he was actually Russian but that's a story for another time.. But anyway, most women would love to hear those words but not Natalia she just glared at him and then turned over to go to sleep. In the morning he was gone, probably training some new recruits and she had left Russia with her new assignment in her head. The target was in Budapest and she was told it would be a easy mission but little did she know that the next few days were going to change her perception on everything, and her life. 

She had made a name for herself in this line of business so she knew it wouldn't be long until someone tried to take her out, she wasn't stupid and she was always on her guard even when she was back in mother Russia. So far there had been six assassins sent out to 'dispatch' her but they were never a match for the Black Widow. Couldn't they send someone who actually knew what they were doing? Well it had been almost a year without an incident so she knew something was going to blow up in her face soon just she never thought that it would be this mission. After she arrived in Budapest she set up home in a very classy hotel under the alias of Nancy Rushman - a teacher from the States so she had to speak in her best American accent, something she excelled at more than killing. She had all the documents ready to book a room and no one looked at her twice, apart from the young man who took her bags - he looked like he had never seen a woman before. Poor guy. 

Once she was alone in her hotel room she started to study the file more, looking for some clue as to why the KGB would want this guy dead and apparently he was the head in a child prostitution ring, something that she hated with all of her heart so she decided that very second this man wasn't only going to die but he was going to die in the worst way she could imagine which well.. It wasn't very pleasant, she knew it would probably start with some water boarding, what sort of torture doesn't begin with water boarding? As she got lost in her thoughts of that one time someone tried that on her and how horrible it felt to continuously feel like you were drowning just because you stole some files or some classified shit from Iran. Urgh, those images would be stuck with her forever but as horrible as it was it definitely got results, if this guy even tried to deny his involvement she knew where to start. As she was sat in her hotel sadly thinking of torture methods another 'assassin' was arriving in Budapest, well apparently he was a good guy working for the government and they had sent him to finally kill the infamous Black Widow. This guy must be something good, shame she didn't know just how good at the time. 

The following morning she woke with her back to the wall, her body facing the door like she had been taught and with a pistol underneath her pillow but as usual it was jut her alone in the room so she chuckled lightly, it was a sort of i'm going mad chuckle. The whole day she tailed her target, lurking in the crowds and for the life of her she saw nothing but good. He went to the homeless shelter for most of the day to help feed the homeless and everyone seemed to respect him - not fear him. Maybe the KGB had got their Intel wrong? She should of just killed him, like they wanted her too but for some reason she was curious and all this man seemed to be doing was good. Well there goes the water boarding idea.. When she got back to her hotel her womanly instincts kicked in and she couldn't help but feel this man was innocent and if he was, how many others were too? She had killed nearly a thousand people, 976 to be precise and although she was told not to have a conscience she couldn't help but wonder. She decided she wasn't going to kill him just yet and when her handlers called her asking why it hasn't been done yet she would just lie, otherwise they would consider her to be a rogue agent. Hell, what good comes from questioning direct orders? When she reached the door to her room she was about to place her card key in the slot when she noticed the little mat outside her room was shifted a little more to the right than it should be, the do not disturb sign was on her door so surely none of the staff had been in there? When she unlocked the door she couldn't find any trace of someone being there except the file she kept on her target was now a little messier than her obsessive compulsive assassin brain kept it. Her eyes searched the room and she felt a pang of dread hit her chest, whoever this was - they were good.. And then she went on her own little mission of checking the room for bugs and when she didn't see a single sign of a camera or microphone she felt happy but she knew if someone was following her then she would have to try drawing them out. 

The next day she headed to the busy shopping plaza and although she looked like a normal woman shopping until her feet hurt she had a purpose, her eyes were scanning everyone but she didn't really see anyone who screamed 'secret agent'. So after about another hour wandering about aimlessly she set out back to her hotel but she purposely walked a different way completely, her new route took her through dark alleys and abandoned buildings by the dozen. Part of her was secretly hoping for a mugger to attack so she could show off her hard earned martial arts and hopefully scare off the other assassin as sad as that sounds. But although no mugger jumped out at her she soon heard the cocking of a gun and then the coldness of the barrel press against the back of her head, she tried to pretend it didn't catch her off guard but it did, no one and I mean no one had ever been able to sneak up on her. She just raised her arms in the air to show she was unarmed, if you didn't count the glock strapped to her thigh and the shopping bags just dangled from her wrists. God, she hated shopping. She couldn't see who the attacker was but when she heard them speak her excellent detective skills told her it was a male, that and well anyone could tell it was a male. Nice going, Natalia. But while she was also having this battle in her head with herself it suddenly dawned on her that she might actually die tonight. 

"Natalia Romanova? You were one hell of a woman to track down" Which made her question, how long had he actually been following her? Had she really been that stupid and that sloppy not to realize the guy constantly on her tail. But she knew if she could keep him talking for long enough she could figure out an escape plan. "Oh please, I bet you loved the view from back there" It was typical Natalia to flirt in the face of danger and it usually worked in her favor, it lured them into a false sense of security but then that would be when she snapped but he didn't seem bothered by her comment at all. The gun remained at the back of her head so all she could really do for now was play by his rules, this was going to be a long ass night. But fuck it she bit the bullet, great choice of worded but she was always a sucker for punishment. "Are you going to kill me or continue to waste our time?" It was a question she instantly regretted asking because although she didn't hear the gun go off everything suddenly went black. Wow, the fucker shot me? I never saw his face.. Coward.


	2. Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So obviously Clint didn't shoot Natasha. Don't worry puddin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a proposal for Natasha, will she stop being stubborn and accept it?

When she woke up a few hours later she couldn't decide if she was relieved or pissed off she wasn't dead. At least if she was dead she wouldn't have to worry about the KGB tracking her down and well, killing her themselves. A bullet to the head wouldn't sound so bad when they got their hands on her and would literally torture her until she begged for death. The longer she was awake she realized that she was no longer in the alleyway and she could feel the dried blood in her hair, the butt of the gun probably did that and when she went to move it dawned on her she was tied to a chair, rope burning into her wrists. There was blood appearing around the rope the more she struggled so she just sat still, resisting this wasn't going to make her situation any better. She wondered if maybe his plan was torture? Oh great, these clothes are new was all she thought that showed how used to this she was. In fact from the age of 9 to 12 they threw everything at her, they even claimed her innocence at the age of 14 and told her they were doing her a favor, showing her how the enemy would use her if she ever allowed herself to be captured. And now here she was tied to a chair in a shit hole of an abandoned warehouse in fucking Budapest. Couldn't she at least die in like Spain or something? But then it hit her, if she was to die - would anyone mourn her? Fuck it she already knew the KGB was trained up her replacement and that's where James spent most of his spare time. As she kept thinking she shook her head and frowned, this entire situation was turning her bipolar or something but when she finally did do a once over of the room it was empty but she knew he must be somewhere watching her, an animal stalking it's prey sort of thing. But she was alive which meant he needed something from her, dirt on the KGB maybe which also meant hours of torture because well she was also known for not giving anything up. Last time she was kidnapped like this she lasted an entire week of torture, they even tried to brand her too which she was pretty pissed about. She was about to go into a rant in her head about the damn Germans who had kidnapped her but then her attacker just appeared out of no where and he was definitely not what she expected. He looked like your typical secret agent and as her eyes surveyed him she turned her head to the side with a little smirk, she was pretty childish but that was all an act to get them to let down their guard. 

"We can do this the easy or the hard way Miss Romanova. I just want to know who trained you and why you've been killing innocent people for the past year, good people" His voice was rugged but quieter than she expected and what he said basically confirmed her worries, most of them were innocent and she just killed them anyway. She may not of known for definite but nothing lately seemed right to her. And when he asked about her trained she knew she couldn't tell him that, not because she held any loyalty to the KGB but she did to James. When he wasn't the winter soldier he was hers and he was the closest thing she had to any normality in her life. Finally she decided to derail his questions, she was a woman after all and we are never that straight forward. "I didn't know they were innocent. Why do you think this guy is still alive? I've been here a week and he's still alive, kicking and screaming so to speak.." It was about as much honesty as she could give to him, not only was he a complete stranger but he just bashed her over the head for fucks sake. And although it was a truthful answer she could see the look of confusement on his face and it was kind of like watching a baby trying to fit the blocks into the wrong holes and for some reason she wanted to laugh, why the hell did she want to laugh? Urgh, definitely bipolar.. After what seemed to be like an eternity of silence the man finally spoke again. "I think your employees were scared you'd go soft, they sent someone else and well I have a proposition to make. I need some help, this guy is crazy and well you seem like you could handle cray well so if you help.. Maybe I could soft of mysteriously get knocked out to find you've skipped town". Now it was her turn to look utterly confused why was he even offering her that chance? Surely if his employers found out he had let her escape then he would be dead. Then his offer seemed like it could be retracted at any moment and she couldn't resist it. He was giving her a chance, what's to say the second he cut the ropes she didn't try to throttle him? I mean her thighs had literally snapped about 30 people's necks, did he really want to become number 31? And the more she thought about it the more she realized that he was putting his trust in her, a complete stranger and well it's safe to say she needed that second chance. But even she couldn't of predicted how important this person would become to her. "If I help you, what's stopping us from screwing each other over afterwards?" He didn't answer her which sort of pissed her off instead he cut the ropes from around her wrists and her initial response was to rub her wrists gently, they were gonna bruise like a motherfucker but she didn't say anything she just watched him and thanked him quietly. The black widow wasn't used to pleasantries. 

He was definitely the strong and silent type but then again Natalia wasn't one for words either. Minus the talking to her own imagination, now that she did a lot. He just handed her a file and when she opened it she realized it was about the other assassin the KGB had sent to 'finish' her work and although she hadn't personally met him she knew that he was utterly crazy, they called him Bullseye because well he never missed a shot. "How long have you been tracking this one?" She only asked because a file this detailed takes time and effort, she would of gave up after finding the three top alias they used. But his answer caught her off guard and for some reason a shiver went down her spine but you never would of guessed, that woman had one hell of a poker face. "Almost as long as I have you" she shrugged it off though, sure he had a file but no one knew the full truth about Natalia Romanova - hell I don't even think she did anymore. "Do you have any idea where he is now?" She had no idea why he answered her question with a smirk, a smirk that said of course I do darlin' but to top it off, why the fuck was she smirking back? Fuck it maybe it's just infectious. "Tonight he is going to be at a charity gala, I hope you like to play dress up. Oh and one more thing, tonight we're married.." She must of pulled a god awful face at that statement because he was laughing and I mean full on 'i'm about to piss myself' laughing and she rolled her eyes. He was just so.. unprofessional and he was like no one she had ever met before. And as for the having a partner thing well that rarely happened with her, they had James tag along with her a few times but that stopped when the KGB realized her target had been dead weeks before she returned and that's when they knew Natalia and James were fucking. And then it hit her, here this guy is.. laughing like a fucking child and she was supposed to trust him with her life? "Do I.. Wait, I don't even know your name yet you expect us to play a happily married couple?" And there he was, laughing again maybe because he realized how stupid he was to not even introduce himself - he had an entire file on her. 

He breathed a few times probably to compose himself before answering. "My name's Clint Barton, or on the grapevine they call me Hawkeye.. Because well our nicknames normally match our traits hence you being the black widow, fucking and killing your way through the criminal underworld." He obviously thought he was being funny because she could tell he was about to laugh again so she basically shouted her question, trying to stop him. "So why do they call you Hawkeye?" He didn't say anything just started to walk towards a case on the table at the corner of the room, well her 'prison cell' and she followed him when he opened the case it was obviously not expecting a bow and arrow.. Hell a horses head would of made more sense but when she stopped to think she soon remembered hearing a rumour about someone who was a master with arrows, he was one of the 'good guys' though so no one made a big deal out of it. But she had to admit, she was impressed. If someone pulled a gun on you and you managed to take them out with a bit of wood you definitely made the Black Widows good books she didn't even realize that her fingertips where trailing along the bow until she caught his eyes and they just stared at each other for a moment before she pulled her hand back and spoke to him, her poker face straight back on. "So Barton.. Hawkeye, we can't exactly go to a ball dressed like this. My hotel room isn't far but you already know that" Of course she had to get the dig in about him breaking into her hotel room but it didn't bother him, in fact it was his response that irritated her. "Sure, room 209 right? I need a suit". Nat just nodded because hell this guy was taking a lot of energy out of her but then she remembered that the hotel did a special service where you could borrow suits or dresses, well rent them and she especially didn't bring a nice dress to wear. Where was my fairy godmother? 

The journey back to the hotel was silent, they didn't need to communicate and to be honest she was glad he wasn't laughing his ass off anymore because well, who the hell acts like that in this business? Aren't we all supposed to be stuck up cunts who kill because we like it? We have no emotions and we certainly don't know how to have a laugh. He obviously never got the memo. She stood in the bathroom of her hotel room and she pulled on her black bodycon cocktail dress, it was more classy than slutty and her red hair contrasted perfectly with the black, she always wore minimum make up - usually just lipstick and blush but tonight she went all out and even applied some eyeliner because well aside from her breasts it was her eyes that she got complimented most on. After styling her hair with a few loose curls she went back into her room, she left Clint in here to get ready and because well he was male so she knew he would of been ready about an hour ago. She had to admit though he did look good in his suit and it was clear by him choking on his drink that he thought she looked good too.. And then she noticed, he was drinking whiskey. He definitely didn't get the memo on how to be a good fucking spy. It was safe to say they fit into the role of husband and wife perfectly, arguing from the room to the valet and then arguing even more on who got to drive. In the end she just gave in because she knew he could go on all night, the drive to the gala was slow and she found herself playing with the fake gold band wedding ring on her finger and it just felt so strange.


	3. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Nat really start to bond in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint saves Nat in more ways than one. Just a warning for smut in this chapter

Once they arrived everyone else didn't look half as dressed up as them, sure they were wearing suits and dresses but Clint and Natalia stood out, mainly because of how amazing she looked in her dress. "Well this whole blending in thing isn't going to work with you wearing that dress, everyone is going to be staring" The statement just made her laugh, surely there was a section in that file of his about how beautiful she was? She wasn't vain in the slightest but she knew how to use her body in ways most people couldn't even imagine. She had her arm hooked around his and he led her inside the large building that some rich person bought and probably never ever stays at and as they both surveyed the building she smirked softly and finally decided to respond to his earlier comment "It's a good job that I have an overly protective and jealous husband then isn't it?" to say they had only just met they fit well together, teasing each other and hell he was even making her laugh which was something she tried not to do. It gave you wrinkles..

He was leading them over to the buffet and rolled her eyes, sure they only met today but she had seen him eat more in these past few hours than she thought she had eaten in her entire life. So as he basically made love to the buffet table and all the, as he said 'glorious' food she decided to actually do her job. I mean once this guy was dead she was a free agent literally? She may even try and fake her own death, see how long she can escape the KGB. She had a glass of champagne in her hand but she didn't actually drink any of it, only pretending when someone went by her and tried to introduce themselves and so far she had met ten men.. All older gentlemen with their wives right beside them glaring at them like they were going to tear their balls off and inside she was smirking, she loved when snotty women showed their jealous tendencies because they always like to pretend they're better than everyone and this proves their not, they get jealous just like everyone else. When she finally saw her original target she watched him, he was writing a large cheque for the charity this event was for and she couldn't understand why anyone would want him dead. Her and Barton both had earpieces in so they could communicate so she spoke but not loud enough for anyone to hear "When you've finished with your food porn Michael is here and we need to get closer to keep an eye on him" she had no idea Clint was behind her until he did that annoying cough most people do to get your attention, she resisted the urge to elbow him in the stomach especially when he grabbed her hand and led them onto the dance floor. This was NOT the plan, we were to watch from the sidelines not become the center of attention but there was no use arguing or kicking or screaming. He literally dragged her around the dance floor and it was probably the worse excuse for a waltz man kind had ever seen but as he made an ass out of them she watched Michael - her original target and nothing seemed to be causing her any alarm. After about five minutes of Clint and his pathetic dancing she was about to walk away when she saw someone oddly suspicious barging their way through the crowd and towards Michael and he was about to slam a blade right into his chest but the attack was countered by Nat and Clint they both fought Bullseye until they managed to get the upper hand, Natalia drop kicked him so hard he went flying back into the buffet and she swore she could see hurt in Clints eyes which only made her smirk. They were now out back and they shoved Michael in a limo and sent him away, he was safe for now but for how long? 

Natalia was about to make a wise crack about the buffet table that Clint had spent most of the night nursing but a loud band caught their attention, they saw Bullseye running off in the distance and it literally took them three minutes to realize that the noise was a gun shot and that was when Nat fell to the ground, her black dress becoming soaked in blood but before she fully hit the ground there was Barton, his arms around her and he literally ripped the sleeve off the jacket of his suit and pressed it to her side. "Nat it's okay, i've got you" That was the first time anyone had called her anything other than Natalia and she had to admit she liked it, she was about to speak but he shook her head - apparently that was him telling her not to waste her energy and he picked her up like he weighed nothing and he knew the only place they could go was back to the hotel, he had paid some of the service workers there to let them in the back door and luckily the elevator was empty, the ride seemed to take forever but once he reached the room he laid her on the small table that was in the kitchen, apparently that's where she was supposed to eat her meals. "Thank you" That was all she said but she meant it with all of her non existent heart, he could of left her to die in the alley but no here he was trying to actually save her life. He didn't speak, he was too busy concentrating which was something she honestly thought he couldn't do, he left her a few times to go and get some tongs - hot water, vodka, towels, scissors and a needle and thread. When he seemed to sit on the chair beside the side that had been shot she could hear the fabric of the dress being cut.. They definitely wasn't getting back their deposit. And once the fabric was away she didn't see the slight face he made that meant 'fuck that's deep' instead he went about sterilizing the wound before retrieving the bullet and he kept watching her to see if she was okay but to his amazement she didn't even flinch. What a fucking trooper, but it did take him a couple of minutes to take out the bullet because it had gone in so deep but once it was out he started to stitch her open wound, he had learnt a few things over the years and when he had finished it genuinely looked like a doctor had done it. He hadn't realized that she had been staring at him for the past few minutes but when he did he smiled back and she knew it was over and that she was alive, all because of him. 

He was sent to kill her so why didn't he just leave her? He could of taken the credit and be forever known as the man who finally took down the Black Widow but he didn't and he had kept to his word. Sure Bullseye was alive but so was Michael so surely she had played her part right? Just being shot obviously wasn't part of the plan and as she continued to stare at her savior she had no idea whether it was the adrenaline or the fear which made her act the way she was going to but before she knew it she pulled him down to her by his tie and she kissed him, it was a strong kiss filled with pure passion and Ecstasy an well he didn't put up much of a fight. After a few minutes of this passionate embrace that wouldn't make sense to a rational person they were soon clawing at each others clothes, their clothes being the only barrier between them. If they wasn't so emotionally confused right now they would of known that it was stupid to go further but right now they couldn't give a damn, they needed this. It was all a blur but they soon found their bodies locked in a passionate embrace, his rough callous hands explored every inch of her body and for once the moans she made weren't for show. Her nails literally turned his back into a scratching post as the heat and roughness between them rose, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and here they were.. Fucking on the kitchen table forgetting that less than 24 hours ago he had a direct order to kill her. But right now all they could focus on was each other, fulfilling the others needs with a simple movement of their hips or a dirty whisper from Natalia telling Clint exactly how she wanted it. Of course it was always faster or harder, to say she had just been shot her body wasn't acting that way. And in their heads it was just them and this hotel room, nothing else existed and nothing else mattered. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm and she didn't know how she managed to over power him but it was so quick he just let it happen and when she pinned down his arms above his head he couldn't help but smirk, she was a goddess in his eyes and her body was the best he had ever seen, he almost forgot about the Black Widow and as he let her take complete control the room was filled with a scream on her behalf and a groan on his as their climaxes hit and she just rode out their orgasm. It felt like hours had passed when in reality it was maybe only two at most and sure it was a spur of the moment thing but neither of them seemed to regret it - so far anyway. When they finally decided to moved it was literally about ten feet to the bed and as she put his shirt on over her naked body he pulled on his boxers, he honestly looked like the cat who got the milk and he didn't look like he would stop smiling anytime soon so she just climbed into bed beside him something that she rarely did. But once Clint Barton had fallen asleep everything hit her like a tonne of bricks. She was so fucked, not because of what had happened but she felt something now laid next to him - in his arms so it was safe to say when Clint woke up the following morning Natalia was long gone. She didn't leave a note or anything.


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Nat bolted on Clint but what did you expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat ran away from Clint and the feelings she has for him, but he is determined to find her

Once it hit the next morning and before Clint had even woken up Natalia was already several towns over in another hotel under another alias, this one was Natasha Romanoff. Sure it didn't vary much from her actual name but she didn't think he would come looking for her because well she did a fuck and run but then again most people she shares a bed with wind up dead so maybe he was lucky to get away. She considered writing a note, sure she even wrote one but when all she could think of to write was 'i'm sorry, Nat x' she screw it up and threw it in the bin and she hoped to god he wouldn't find it because well it was better this way. They were both on different sides, he was good and she was literally bad. There was no way this could work and she hoped he could let it go. And then she remembered James, sure they weren't together properly but she felt bad and it was only two weeks ago when he told her that he loved her but now she couldn't even go back to him or Russia at all. She would be severely punished and to be honest she was tired of them telling her what to do and when to do it. So now she was going to be a lone agent, sure she would have to deal with the odd riff raff sent her way to kill her but as long as she kept her guard up an her wits about her she knew she would be fine. She was almost caught off guard when her 'work' phone went off but when she saw James' name she decided to answer, maybe he was warning her about the KGB? She didn't mean to sound so hostile but it came out that way "What's up?" she could almost hear him rolling his eyes on the other end of the line, she knew him too well. "Boss has updated your next target. Check your e-mail, he's going to send some other guys down too." So the KGB have no idea that they've been betrayed yet or that their precious Natalia wasn't coming home so she just replied "U-huh" and then she hung on him, that was probably their goodbye but she knew she couldn't go being that killer again but for some reason she checked her e-mail anyway and it nearly floored her, of course her next target was going to be Clint and they were sending others too! She had to warn him, at least make sure he got out of Budapest before his life became endangered so she grabbed her purse and ran back to the car she had 'borrowed' and she set off for the hotel she had stayed in with Clint the night before. Just as she arrived at the front of the hotel she saw some commotion and watched as Barton was grabbed into the back of an SUV by six masked men. Luckily they hadn't seen her so she just followed them to the pier and for some reason she decided against everything she had been taught she was going to take them down. All six.. By herself.

She burst into the warehouse under a rain of gun fire, it literally took three minutes and fifty seven seconds until all six men were dead. And she hoped to god she wasn't too late for Clint, she literally owed him her life so she ran over to untie him and when she pulled off the blindfold she could see his face covered in cuts and bruises and it almost felt like they were on here because she sure was hurting right now and when he finally opened his eyes she was glad he looked happy to see her. "Why does Russia want you dead?" He frowned and shrugged, typical he pissed off an entire nation and had no idea how. But he looked around the room then threw his head back in annoyance "These were sent from your boss, you double crossed them Nat so now you will be on their target list!" It was bad how he would actually rather die than put her in harms way but she just copied his earlier movements and he chuckled a little, she helped him up and lead him over to her 'borrowed' car and then he spoke again. "Come work for S.H.I.E.L.D, we can protect you there, I can protect you there" It all sounded like a good idea but Natalia wasn't stupid, they would think she was a rat and selling secrets and she would become number one on their target list and she would have to live the rest of her life in fear. "I can't.. If they think i'm revealing secrets then they will never stop hunting me" That was all she said on the matter and she helped him into the passenger seat and then she set off for the hotel she had done a disappearing act to, it took longer than expected but at least if more goons were sent they would be at the other hotel, he had cleaned himself up mostly in the car but once they got to the hotel he went for a shower. 

Whilst he was showering she sat on the bed and she caught a glimpse of his bloody clothing on the floor and it saddened her because they would of killed him without questioning it, if it wasn't for her getting that e-mail he would be dead right now and she would be none the bloody wiser and once again she had no idea what possessed her to do this but she was undressing and then she went to join him in the shower. He was definitely as confused as her right now but when he turned to face her, probably to start yelling about privacy or some bullshit but he saw her naked form in front of him and just like the night before they couldn't control themselves. Their lips were soon clashing against each others and this time he pinned her body against the cold tiles of the shower wall and hitched her leg up against his side to give himself better leverage as he entered her forcefully without much of a warning - the sound of their bodies clashing and her moans echoed around the room. They knew exactly how to pleasure each other and which 'spots' to hit and although he was hurting from earlier he gave it his all and she didn't hold back either. This time it lasted longer and well it seemed far more intimate and when their climaxes hit they both struggled to stay upright and their bodies nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Instead he released her and they both went under the water, trying to compose their breathing and body temperature and then finally he broke the silence between them. "When I wake up in the morning will you be here this time?" Obviously her ditching him before bothered him more than he let on and she couldn't really understand why but to say he had only just met her he had sacrificed everything and he was literally 'sleeping with the enemy', clearly he was an idiot. But she knew he deserved the truth "I got scared, all of my life i've been told that emotions and feelings are bad, they're weakness. And then we wind up sleeping together and I knew that somehow it was right. It is weakness, one of us will end up getting killed because of this" He nodded a little, he knew that getting involved with someone you were working with was a disaster but with her he knew she could take care of her own but that didn't mean he didn't worry about her. 

"Stay with me for a while, just until you decide what you're going to do about all of this" she just nodded, what harm could it do to just lay low for a while? He soon turned off the shower and they both attempted to dry themselves hurriedly before heading back towards the bedroom, this time she just wore a navy blue vest top and black lacey pants to bed and he had his boxers on, once they were in bed she decided to tell him about her previous arrangement with James. "There's this guy, back in Russia. If he found out about you then he would come over here and kill you himself. He's a pretty dangerous guy.." It was supposed to be a warning but he just took it as a joke, sure James would be jealous but he is the fucking winter soldier for crying out loud - everyone knows who he is, even the good guys. "I'm not easily killed Romanova, you should know that" When he said her name she didn't know why but it sounded so, dirty.. tainted even so that was when she decided she was now going to be Natasha Romanoff, free agent. "Clint, would you mind calling me Natasha from now on? I think Natasha Romanoff is more me.." He smiled and kissed the top of her head and for once she didn't freak out, she didn't want to run and then he said "Sure thing Nat" and wow if she had a heart she was pretty sure it had just melted. They both fell asleep, I wouldn't say they were spooning but they were pretty close together and when she woke up the bed was empty and she sighed heavily, of course - he asked her to stay so he could be the one to do the runner and give her a taste of her own medicine, fucking typical. But before she could even move he came into the room and handed her a cup of coffee, it was safe to say she was totally at a loss for words. But somehow she did manage to thank him for the coffee.

He was being ridiculously quiet so she had no idea if he regretted their antics from the past two nights but before she could even open her mouth to ask he spoke. "I know you said no to joining S.H.I.E.L.D but I wanted you to meet someone.. I guess you can call him my handler and well he's a great guy, he can promise you your safety and explain to you how things work with us" as he spoke he kept on checking his watch, oh of course he had already arranged it and now he's going to pretend that there's a choice for her, typical guy move. When she got out of the bed he watched her cautiously from the chair in the corner of the room he was now sat, she moved over to him and she straddled his lap - she had killed so many people just by starting off like this but for once she didn't go for the kill shot, no she went for the good morning kiss and it was safe to say he wasn't expecting it because he barely had time to swallow his coffee and once her kisses moved to his neck his hands moved to her waist to try and prevent her from grinding against him. "Come on, you're clearly trying to distract me!" He wasn't stupid but he wasn't expecting the next childish move, she bit his neck gently but then started to suck until she left a mark and when she pulled back she licked her lips slowly. "Now we can't go to your meeting, what is he going to think when he finds out you're fucking the black widow?" His eyes widened and he looked at her with complete awe, the black widow had just given him a hickey.. What the fuck. But what Nat didn't expect was Clint was a convincing little bastard, he grabbed both of her wrists with his left hand and pinned them towards her back and with his right hand he started his long and tortuous path down her body, sure she could of put up a fight but this was more fun. He started to tease her and when he finally touched the area of her that craved his attention he applied just enough pressure to get her all hot and heavy and then he whispered into her ear. "You come with me or you don't come at all.. Get it?" He gently bit her ear lobe before literally chucking her back onto the bed and he left the room shouting back to her "Get dressed, we leave in ten" She was literally pouting on the bed and she muttered 'asshole' under her breath but he obviously got to her because she got dressed and was waiting by the door after nine and a half minutes just to make a point and she said to him, clearly not impressed. "Lets just get this over and done with"


	5. His name is Phil..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha meets Phil and with Clints help discovers that she might actually get a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly there's tension between Natasha and Clint. Will Phil notice or turn a blind eye to it all?

They were at what someone might call a 'dive' but really it was a quite nicely decorated cafe in the middle of nowhere in the east of Budapest. It was close to their hotel and they were waiting on Clint's handler to show up, apparently this meeting was made last night but Natasha didn't even agree to it until well about an hour ago and that was only because Clint was a jerk and knew how to turn things to his advantage. He did look a bit stupid though sat with a scarf around his neck trying to hide the hickey Natasha gave him this morning to try and put a stop to this meeting. She kicked him under the table in a sort of subtle way of flirting and he was about to make a big deal out of it but a smartly dressed older gentlemen made his way over to the table and that was when her heart sunk, what if he kicks off about her well yanno still being alive? Or what if he orders Clint to never see her again, she was already dreading saying goodbye to him because believe it or not she enjoyed his company, he was so down to earth and completely different to the people she was used to. But when Clint rose to his feet to shake the mans hand she could see from his body language that neither of them were quite bothered by it, in fact they seemed like old friends.. It was a strange thing to Natasha because she never even spoke to her handlers apart from finding out who her next target was. When the older man turned to her, he barely seemed bothered by the fact he was shaking the black widows hand, didn't he know she could break every bone in his hand if she wanted to? But no instead she shook his hand and politely said "Hi, i'm Natasha Romanoff" What the hell was Clint doing to her, not only was she behaving but she was literally going against everything she was ever taught just because one man showed her compassion and he saw beyond the widow. When the older man sat down, well his name was Phil Coulson everything seemed to flow naturally, the conversation was very easy to keep going until Phil said "Barton, I see that the widow is very much still alive.. Do you care to explain that?" Clint must of seen something in my eyes at that because his hand under the table found my thigh, in a way to comfort me and well to stop me from kicking off and then Clint calmly replied. "I had her help me with the Bullseye situation, she saved Michael and well she saved my life the other night too. I was taken hostage by six armed men, she put her life on the line to in her words.. rescue me" the genuine shock on Phil's face was an actual delight. He obviously thought what everyone else thought about the black widow only caring about herself and not having a heart, that would of been true but since running into Barton things were starting to change. We spoke some more about the past weeks events and although some major details were left out Phil seemed somewhat impressed with me. 

"I am willing to offer you a position with us Miss Romanoff but I do have a few terms first. One that you remain with Barton because well you two clearly work well together and two that you tell us the name of who trained you" Phil asked calmly like he had just asked her to recite her shopping list not betray everything she believes in, or believed in. She looked over at Barton and there was a little nod, it wasn't a tell him or else sort of nod it was a take your time, if you want to tell him - tell him. Plus if she tells him this secret not only does she get to work as one of the good guys for once but she gets security, plus the opportunity to work with Clint everyday and before she knew it the name had already left her lips. "They call him the winter soldier, most people consider him a ghost but well I know him personally" When she glanced at Clint she knew he was putting the pieces of the puzzle together and Phil seemed somewhat concerned at this information whereas Clint was still probably wondering how a man with a metal arm gets a girl going.. He's such a bird brain. "I've heard of him before, even seen some of his handiwork.. What can I say, we should of seen this coming. Thank you Miss Romanoff I know that took a lot from you so on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D I welcome you. Barton can bring you in whenever you want and we will sort out your official paperwork" He shook our hands once more and he left, so maybe that wasn't as bad as she expected but once he was out of range Clint finally spoke. "You're fucking him?" He must of sensed that I was mardy because he took his hand away from my thigh and then he remembered last nights conversation so of course that set him off on another rant. "If I knew you were fucking the winter soldier, the biggest assassin Russia had ever known I probably wouldn't of got involved" WHAT. THE. FUCK. She didn't even know what happened next but she does remember picking up her glass of water and chucking it in his face to the gasps of the other customers and he sat their totally confused, it wasn't like her to get so mad but he basically said he wished he never had even though she did warn him. She carried on walking and walking until her feet started to hurt, he hadn't chased after her thankfully but when she finally stopped walking she decided to put an end to things after all and she took her 'work' phone out and he called James. He sounded genuinely happy to hear from her. "Are you okay? We haven't heard back from the team Alexi sent out so we were worried you had been killed too" Sure they were so worried that she didn't even have a missed call, text or voicemail and she was supposed to be one of their 'best' "Yeah James.. Listen, I feel like I owe you of all people an explanation. I wont be coming back, i'm tired of killing people who have done nothing but good just because the KGB is all about evil. I just wanted you to know because well we were close" She could hear his breathing becoming somewhat heavier and she knew this was going to turn into another argument, all they did was fuck and argue but when he spoke she was surprised. "I understand, believe me I know better than anyone. I just hope they don't wipe me before they send me to kill you. Take care Natalia, I well.. y'know" She knew it wasn't supposed to be a threat but that was honestly her worst nightmare, the winter soldier was ruthless and if he didn't remember her or their time together then she would just be another statistic on his kill chart. "You were my only light in that darkness. Goodbye James" it was the truth as much as she denied it before and once she ended the call she headed back to the hotel. 

When she walked into her room Clint was fast asleep on the sofa and for some odd reason sex and the city was playing on the tv but hey at least he wasn't worried about her, she slammed the door behind her just to wake him really and when he bolted up he barely gave himself anytime to adjust before he ran over to her. "Nat, where have you been? I've been worried sick.. I thought you had done a runner back to Russia" she laughed a little, he was actually a little cute sometimes. She walked over to the sofa and sat down and he followed her lead, she had ditched her phone in the park so they couldn't trace it and she smiled softly at him. "I called James.. I mean I called the winter soldier, I told him I wasn't coming back and I was sick of doing the things the KGB asked of me and well he confirmed my worst nightmare" She didn't know but she was smiling weakly and Clint put his hand on hers softly, it wasn't anything soppy or romantic it was just her cue for her to carry on with the story. "You see what makes the winter soldier so dangerous is they wipe him, I mean they completely wipe his mind so it's a blank slate and then the only thing he knows is the target and mission. And when they send him after me for defecting he wont be able to stop himself because he just simply wont remember me, or how he feels about me. He sort of hinted that they were going to send him next" She could see the compassion in his eyes, what they did to James was terrible and she still wasn't sure whether it was done to her either. There was rumors of course but that was for another time.

"We should leave for S.H.I.E.L.D as soon as possible. They have a helicarrier and most of the time we're up in the air so he couldn't really reach you up there, no one could Natasha." He seemed so sure of it and she actually almost believed him and she smiled at him. "But what about when I get sent on missions?" He seemed to think about it for a second or two but then rolled his eyes and he punched her arm gently, you know like best friends would? It was a whole new concept to her. "When you have a mission i'll be by your side. I hear they're calling us strike team delta.. Wait, they're calling us std? I'm going to put a complaint in with Fury." He seemed almost shocked by her response, she was laughing - laughing like he had been just a few days ago and never in her entire existence could she remember laughing this much which was quite sad really but when she finally composed herself she moved closer to him and then she kissed him again, if they were going back to S.H.I.E.L.D then they wouldn't be able to do these sorts of things. This time their kiss was a lot more slower and calmer than their previous ones and she actually had her eyes closed during this kiss and it didn't surprise her when he moved them back carefully so she was on her back and he was above her, her thighs were already pinned against his side and as the situation started to heat up he pulled back slowly and he watched her with those eyes of his, she was about to ask him what and he spoke. "You're so beautiful.. How can someone so dangerous be so flawless?" It wasn't a question she knew that but for the first time in her life she genuinely felt beautiful, not just a piece of meat and with that said they continued to fuck like animals around the entire hotel room all night until they decided to leave for the helicarrier. At least they got it out of their system. Clint got into the Quinjet that Phil had left for him hidden away at the edge of town and Natasha was his passenger, finally she was getting away from her old life but how long before something comes along to fuck it up? She was quite amazed though when Clint actually switched to professional mode, sure he still had a joke with her but for now he was focused on helping her settle in and make sure she didn't regret her decision.


	6. Strike Team Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first story ever published. I have more stories stashed away so if this goes well I may upload more. Thanks :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has been with S.H.I.E.L.D for six years, the winter soldier has disappeared and everything seems to be going fine. (Prequel to the avengers)

When Agent Barton was sent to kill her never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that this man.. this clown of a man was going to be her savior, in more ways than one. Sure they occasionally hooked up still when they were on missions together which lately was a hell of a lot, their success rates on missions were through the roof because well they didn't want to waste any more time on the mission than they had to if it would interfere with their 'alone' time, she was pretty sure most of the agents knew about their arrangement but no one seemed to say anything to her or behind her back so for now it wasn't an issue. She was training in the gym on the helicarrier and as usual Clint was somewhere up high scoping out the scene or as Natasha said, trying to find the best view of my tits to which he usually flicked the v's at her. They had a pretty awesome partnership and he was also her best friend which meant she was always so hesitant about letting it go beyond an after mission fuck, she cared deeply but what if they finally got together and then on a mission one day he decides to take a bullet for her because lets face it he's an idiot like that and truth be told, if she had to chose between her dying or Clint living she would choose death every time. In fact if it wasn't for him she would already be dead so biting another piece of lead would be a price happily paid. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she had no idea she had zoned out and when she grabbed the arm flipping over the person and moving to quickly straddle and pin them she smirked when she realized it was Clint, there was no one else around so she leaned down and gave him a quick but passionate kiss and he groaned when she broke contact but that didn't stop him from grabbing her ass. "I love you, you jerk" She looked down at him absolutely shell shocked, was that her or him that said that? He looked genuinely shocked so she realized it was her that said it and well she rolled off him and she literally ran for the hills. He laid on the gyms floor looking so confused even Fury would feel sorry for him. 

For the next few days she had avoided him like the plague which wasn't really fair on him because well it was her and her stupid ass mouth that had said it but today she just found out from Phil that the idiot has gone on a solo mission, apparently it's a standard just 'make sure shit aint tampered' job which she knew he hated. He called them boring and a waste of time so when she returned to her chambers she took out her phone and sent him a text 'we need to talk when you get back x' it took him a whole two minutes to reply, that job must of really been driving him insane but all he replied with was 'ok' and she was halfway through sending another text when another one popped up 'I've missed you' and with that they had a texting marathon all night and when he said he was struggling to sleep she somehow thought sending a picture of her boobs would help him and when he replied with a 'fuck you' her reply was 'you wish, now get some sleep and come back soon'. They had a very flirtacious relationship and if they were actually together many people would of thought it was perfect and well it was but she wasn't sure how to be professional and personal, she didn't want it to influence her work because out there they were Hawkeye and Black Widow but to them they were Clint and Natasha, soulmates for lack of a better word. She knew she had a meeting with Phil in the morning so she forced herself to try and get some sleep.

When she met with Phil in his office he asked her how Barton was rather than checking in himself because well Natasha and Clint were inseparable, he knew that more than anyone and in fact he tried to encourage them. He had lied to Fury a few times on how long a mission had actually taking and showing proper confusion when a hotel suite was billed to S.H.I.E.L.D the same weekend Nat and Clint had to interrogate that investment banker who was working for Hydra. Fury wasn't stupid but thanks to Phil he just seemed to be fed up with going around in circles so now he didn't even make a big deal when the bills came through. And once the story of how bored Clint was over there was over Phil passed her a file, he wanted her to go check out a arms deal - flirt with an old general but somehow 'mess up' and get herself caught and do the whole interrogation during an interrogation act. She loved playing damsel in distress because she was so believable so without another word she left, packed the back and headed out on her mission. She text Clint to let him know what was going on and told him that she would see him in a few days when he returned and once again said they needed to talk. She wanted to apologize for how she had acted, she thought she was being selfish and she knew that she was quite content with things the way they were between them. Of course she got a text back within minutes and he sounded so bored she almost felt bad for him. The next day or two went without a hitch, she had managed to convince the old general she wanted him and then mysteriously he caught her 'snooping' oh how silly of her to forget that the door locked. The next thing she knew they were in an abandoned warehouse, what was it with all these goddamn warehouses being abandoned? But anyway she played the role of helpless victim perfectly, they were spilling their secrets left right and center without even realizing that they were doing it. Then that's when the phone rang, the phone that would change her life. At first she complained about being taken off the detail when she was so close to closing the case but all it took was those three words 'Bartons been compromised' it literally felt like a sledgehammer had hit her and knocked all of the air out of her lungs. "Let me put you on hold" when the guy reached back for his phone she went to work on freeing herself and giving these assholes something to think about. Barton had taught her how to escape a chair even if your hands were tied and she was so grateful for it now. 

Everything was such a blur she barely remembered her encounter with Bruce or even convincing him to come to the helicarrier. How the hell did she do that? To everyone around her she was fine, just a concerned partner but inside she was a mess and that's when she realized that she was in love with Agent Barton and she was so stupid for not realizing earlier. Sure subconsciously she must of realized and that was why she blabbed to him but now she wanted nothing more but to just see that he was okay and then she was going to tell him that she didn't want to pretend anymore and that if he wanted her, she was his. They seemed to be getting the entire Avengers initiative together for this so she just hoped to god.. or to Thor that he was going to be okay. When they had finally caught the criminal mastermind behind all of it she was actually a little unimpressed, he fell for her vulnerable women routine so easily but really she was genuinely upset, Barton had told him - some stranger all of her darkest secrets so she wondered what else he had told him.. So yeah Nat just totally had an encounter with the Hulk and nearly died, if Thor hadn't of come along she would be dead without even telling Clint how she felt and that terrified her more than the death itself. She was in a corner trying to compose herself from having a mental breakdown when she heard Fury's voice over her ear piece, Barton was on the helicarrier and she had to get through to him. She ran into him on the catwalk and they had a long fight but just when he was about to get the better of her she bit him, yes she fucking bit him and then punched him even after he clearly recognized him. It took an hour for him to wake up and she had restrained him just in case but when he said her name in soft voice of his she knew he was back and she took the restraints off, she had missed him like crazy so when she sat beside him on the bed and he asked her why she was so upset by all of this she literally screamed in his face. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" This time he didn't look surprised he just smiled and kissed her softly before whispering back to her in his soft voice. "I love you too Natasha.. We will talk more about this after we know, save the world."

The battle seemed never ending and no matter how many of the Chitari they took out more seemed to come so well Nat decided to hitch a ride and it's safe to say Clint wasn't impressed - he was going to talk to her about that later. But her planned worked because well she found out how to close the portal and amazingly enough it was Tony Stark who stepped up to the plate and saved the world, a fact that shocked literally everyone and they were so grateful for him they even ate schwarma together. After that though when Nat was alone with Clint this time in his little apartment that luckily didn't get destroyed during the invasion she was dressing his wounds and he inspected the graze on her head, typical Nat to face off with a bunch of aliens and only end up with a cut yet Clint looked like he'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson but then again chucking yourself through windows would do that to you. After a moment of silence Nat was the one to break the silence "I know i've always held you at arms length when I thought things were getting too serious between us but I realized after Loki took you that I might never see you again and I honestly didn't know what to do, I was a mess Clint - I mean on the outside I looked fine but everything inside me hurt.. I think I must of always been in love with you but losing you scared me enough to admit it. I'm sorry for hiding this from you, I know how you feel about me, i've known for a while. You saved my life Clint and you continue to save me every single day, you're such a dork and no one can make me laugh the way you do. I can't promise that I will be perfect but I can promise that I am going to love you for the rest of my existence that much is true." Everything she said was true but she knew this wasn't her, she wasn't the touchy feely type and it was making her uncomfortable but of course Clint already knew that so there he was with his witty smart ass jerkish comment. "Wow, I should let psycho gods kidnap me more often if that's all it takes" and of course this was recieved with a laugh from Nat and a dead arm from a left handed punch to his arm.

"You're such an asshole" he smirked and moved closer to her, he had that look in his eyes that definitely meant 'we're fucking tonight' and she wasn't exactly one to complain so as they shared their second kiss since he stopped being a puppet he pulled her to him and she moved to straddle him. He started to unzip the black catsuit she wore as her uniform and he whispered into the kiss "I love you" and for once Natasha replied instantly "I love you too" and then well.. I think you can imagine what happened.

THE END


End file.
